It's A Date
by JustMe133
Summary: When Lex needs Clark to accompany him for an important event, will they be able to handle the gossip that begins to fly around about them? ONESHOT. Could be slash. Clark-Lex. Rated T for safety.


**So I don't know where this came from, but suddenly I had the urge to do a Smallville fic.**

**And wha-la, here we are.**

**I hope ya'll like it.**

**No, I don't own Smallville, Clark, Lex, or any of them [actually my character Amelia, that one's mine]. No copyright intended; I'm just a fan.**

…

Clark wasn't exactly surprised when Lex stopped by his house; they were often visiting the other.

What _did_ surprise the teen was the fact that Lex was dressed in a crisp tux and a garment bag slung over his shoulder.

"Good, you're home," he said as Clark let him in. "I knew your folks had the town meeting to go to, and I didn't know if you were going to go with them."

"Nah, I don't care that much," Clark replied, sitting back at the table and taking a sip of his water. "What's up Lex? What's with the fancy gettup?" Lex grimaced and sighed as he sat down the garment bag.

"I have a… _meeting_ to go to."

"A meeting?"

"Party?" Clark raised an eyebrow and Lex caved. "Gala. And, I didn't have time to find a date to save me from this tedious torture, so I was hoping that you would do me the honor of coming with me." Clark briefly choked on his drink before he met Lex's cool eyes.

"You're serious?!" Lex nodded and unzipped the bag a bit so Clark could see the suit inside.

"This should fit you I believe."

"Lex, I don't know…"

"Please Clark. I do not want to go to this alone."

"Why not?"

"It's hosted by my father." Clark nodded now in understanding; Lex and his father mixed like oil and water for all he knew. With a reluctant groan, he stood up and stretched out his hand.

"Let me get dressed then." Lex smiled now, a Luthor smirk in all its pleased glory.

"Thank you." Clark grunted in annoyance before he made his way to his room, leaving Lex alone in his kitchen. He returned quickly, dressed up and hair brushed. "You look fancy," Lex joked, making Clark roll his eyes as he quickly jotted down a note to his mom and dad before locking up.

"You do know I know nothing about fancy party's right?" he asked as Lex led him to his car. As they got in, Lex laughed now, his mood considerately lighter now that Clark had joined him.

"That's fine, just stay with me and I'll do all the talking."

"Right," Clark mutters, sulking like the teenager he was.

"Please Clark, I'll make it up to you for doing this for me."

"Mhm."

…

Clark had to try not to gawk at the size of the building they entered. It was extravagantly large, with domed ceilings and candles flickering around.

"You weren't kidding when you said gala," he muttered as he and Lex entered.

"I know-" Lex was cut off as he dad strutted up to him, smirking eyes twinkling.

"Son, how wonderful of you to come tonight. And you brought… young Mr. Kent."

"Mr. Luthor." He nods stiffly at Clark before he turns and swaggers away. Lex just rolls his eyes before he turns to Clark.

"Ready to mingle?"

"No."

"Too bad." Clark just grunts as Lex grabs him by the arm and steers him into the crowd of elaborately-dressed people. Clark would be lying if he said he wasn't uncomfortable, but what Lex does next just makes it worse; he loops his arm through Clark's and they walk a good portion of the night like that.

"Well if it isn't Lex Luthor himself," a voice said as a busty woman in a scandalous blue dress sashays up to them. "I didn't expect to see you here." Her hair is dark, piled up on her head in a poof, her eyes dark and hard while her face is caked in too much make-up [in Clark's opinion of course].

"It is a Luthor function after all," he states, voice stiff with forced politeness as his hand grips a little tighter onto Clark's arm. Clark stands there, wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into, when the woman turns to him. Lex's jaw stiffens as he sees the way her eyes light up as she takes in the handsome rugged young man.

"And who is your _dashing_ guest here?" she asks, bringing a perfectly manicured hand up to place against Clark's chest; before she can even touch him though, Lex steps back, bringing Clark with him. Her eyes flicker between them before Lex answers.

"This is Clark. He's _my_ friend," he says, words still stiff.

"I see," is all she says, just as stiff as Lex is. She turns then, her hips exaggeratingly swinging as she struts away.

"Wonderful," Lex mutters, pulling Clark to the side of the room, where there weren't many people. "She just _had_ to be the first person we met tonight."

"What do you mean?" Clark asked, making Lex sigh before he turned to look up at the younger man.

"Clark, I know you're supposed to be the epitome of innocence, but please tell me you know what 'gay' means." Clark flushes but nods.

"Of course. I'm not _stupid_."

"I know that. But you see, Amelia there, is very… welcoming to men. I have never given into her advances, and I saw she was about to proposition you, so I moved us back. And I recognized the look in her eyes."

"What look?"

"She's a gossip, worse than any I've met. Within minutes we'll be the highlight of everyone's conversations."

"What?" Lex sighed in slight annoyance at Clark's cluelessness.

"Clark, she thinks you and I are _together_." Clark just stares at him before he groans. "As in _together-together._ Are you following me at all?"

"You mean…" Clark began as understanding covered his features, "she thinks… us?"

"Yes. I am sorry about that. I expected some questions, but those I can brush off. Amelia though… she's much more…. Convincing should I say. People will believe her even if they know something to not be true."

"Should we leave?"

"I _can't_," Lex muttered, shoulders sagging a bit. "I have to listen to my father make a speech. Once that's over, I will take you home." Clark nodded and let Lex lead him back into the throng of people in suits and gowns until they were up at the front and a little to the side.

They were left mostly alone until Lex's dad once again approached them.

"Well, it seems you two have made quite a spectacle of yourselves tonight," he said, shaking his head at Lex, completely ignoring Clark, who Lex had once again linked arms with.

"What do you want?" Lex deadpanned, making Mr. Luthor let out a humorless laugh.

"To see if the gossip is true."

"You shouldn't listen to gossip _dad_." He chuckled and nodded.

"No no, of course not. Mr. Kent," he said, now turning to Clark, "how was it corrupting my son?" Clark sputters at this while Lex pushes him back a little bit to stand in front of dad.

"If anyone did the corrupting, it would have been me." Mr. Luthor just gives a jerky nod before he laughs again.

"My my son, you sure are protective of this one. Good thing it's just a phase." Lex felt his hands ball up as his dad began to turn away. He found himself lunging for the older man until a warm, solid hand was on his shoulder. He let Clark pull him back as Mr. Luthor made his way up to begin speaking.

"You okay?" Clark whispers, just getting a shake of the head from Lex as he links their arms together again, moving them both through the gathering crowd and out of the building, ignoring the murmuring that was directed at them.

Once they were back in the safety of Lex's car, Lex frowned.

"I'm so sorry about that Clark-"

"It's fine," Clark said, giving him a tight-lipped smile. "I don't mind. Really. People can think what they want to think. _We_ both know the truth, and that is all that matters, right?"

"Of course."

The drive back to the Kent farm was silent. As Lex pulled up and turned off the car, he turned to Clark.

"Thank you for suffering through that ordeal with me. I'm sorry for every one assuming that you were my date though. I didn't think that part all the way through."

"It's fine. You'll just have to make it up to me."

"And how will I do that?" Clark was silent before he smiled and turned to Lex.

"Chloe has a press-meeting-conference-convenction thing to go to next week and wants me to tag along. I know as soon as we get there, she'll leave me for whatever they have going on there. Come with me?"

"It's a date," Lex said, making them both laugh as Clark went to get out of the car.

Lex watched him let himself in before he drove off, thoughts about the upcoming week and Clark filling his mind.

…

**So, I'm gonna keep this as a oneshot I think.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
